


Red Roses White

by BearSpirit



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearSpirit/pseuds/BearSpirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice has a surprise for the White Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Roses White

When Ana woke up, the bed felt unusually empty. She blinked open her eyes and rolled her head to one side; sure enough, there was a big dent marking the place Alice was supposed to be. That was unusual: though Alice was typically the first to wake up the mornings after they wound up in one another's beds, she rarely ever moved before the White Queen began to stir.

She was rolling onto her side to get up and go find her when she saw the note on the bedside table. She picked it up and read: _Don’t get out of bed! I’ve got a surprise._ Ana raised an eyebrow, smiling down at the neat, curved letters fondly. She couldn’t stop her mind from spiraling a thousand different directions as she was left to wonder what this surprise might be, but she complied with the note, lying back and staring up at the ceiling as she waited for her lover to return.

It seemed like forever had passed before she heard the sound of the doorknob turning, marking Alice's quiet entrance. “You’re awake,” she said, a half-nervous smile crossing her face. 

She pouted playfully. “So the surprise _isn’t_ you dressed in a sexy nurse costume?”

“Maybe tonight,” Alice said, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

“Alright then, what is it? You've kept me waiting hours too long already."

"I've only been gone thirty minutes," the brunette corrected, to which Ana rolled her eyes in amusement. "Happy Valentine's Day," Alice continued, holding out a bundle of roses. As Ana held them close to smell, she noticed the oddly rough texture of the petals. "They only had red roses at the shop, so I painted them white," she explained. "Do you like them?"

"I love them," she beamed. Carefully, the blonde placed the flowers on her bedside table before turning back to Alice with a sparkle in her eye. "Now, get over here. Give me twenty minutes and you won't even remember I forgot about Valentine's Day."


End file.
